Leo
Leo Beck, or Hell Ember, is one of 12 Hunters currently featured in Identity V . Overview Hell Ember is an area-control Hunter, able to apply pressure across the Map by placing deadly Puppets for Survivors to walk near. His personal Abilities, Puppet Control & Multiple Puppet Control , allow him to chase Survivors more effectively. His focus is on teleporting to his puppets to have map control. Effective ways of using the puppets are to place them near Cipher Machines, in front of a Rocket Chair with a survivor on it, and by the exit gateswhen they are open. By pressing and holding the puppet icon, Hell Ember can aim and throw his puppets to teleport a greater distance. Hell Ember can also summon many temporary clones that can pursue nearby survivors. Only one clone can be active at a time. However, if a puppet is infused with a flame, the puppet will walk and search the area for nearby survivors. Background The factory manager was married in 1874. Three years later, his daughter was born. He operated a small textile factory and was flexible in handiwork. He also made small toys for his daughter. Though he didn't have a big career, he loved his family. The factory owner suffered a career issue,, and many years of friends and lawyers helped him. After taking the advice of his friend Freddy Riley, he bought a small gun factory that was severely in debt. Before Leo realized the poor conditions of the factory, his wife and Freddy Riley made off with all his possessions and disappeared. Drowning in debt, Leo Beck began to drink alcohol for a while, giving up his daughter to an orphanage to prepare himself for self-immolation in the factory. Though he took his life in a fire, it did not remove him from the world. He was reborn with resentment and wrote, "I will find you" in the factory. He had been a survivor, but because he refused to write in his diary, he was "punished" and reappeared as a hunter. Event In a certain diary's description, he broke the manor owner's rules by no longer writing his diary, and was punished. But in another diary, the bandaged face assumed the role of a regulator to "return to the game"? Many diaries described the same game with clearly mismatched details - the credibility of all records regarding regulators are open to doubt. External Trait Abilities Deduction Target # Fury #: Warp self-righteousness into revenge and hatred -- that is the original sin of anger. #* Basic Objective: Eliminate 1 survivor with a rocket chair #* Advanced Objective 1: Eliminate 2 survivors with a rocket chair #* Advanced Objective 2:Eliminate 3 survivors with a rocket chair #; Conclusion #: Secret 1: An old prescription pad with rudimentary burn treatments. "The burn surface must be isolated from the air. Apply oil (lamp oil, salad oil, or butter) to the wound surface, then apply flour, gypsum, or ground charcoal evenly by sprinkling. Apply daily, and do not bathe or # Persistence #: The hunters' duty is to send these people to where they should go. #* Basic Objective: Pursue survivors 3 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Pursue survivors 4 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Pursue survivors 6 times #; Conclusion #: Leo Beck grips his targets tightly and doesn't let them go. # Pursuit #: Waiting for prey to expose their weakness is indeed feasible, but sometimes excellent hunters will choose to #* Basic Objective: Hit a survivor after you use Blink 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit a survivor after you use Blink 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit a survivor after you use Blink 3 times #; Conclusion #: Secret 2: After the fire, people found burn marks and a few pieces of tattered clothing in what remained of the building. They also found these words on the wall: I will find you. # Unleash #: When the fury can no longer be suppressed, you need to find a way to discharge it. #* Basic Objective: Eliminate all survivors #* Advanced Objective 1: Eliminate all survivors #* Advanced Objective 2: Eliminate all survivors #; Conclusion #: Leo Beck is filled with fury. You'd better pray that you don’t run into him.1 # Cat and Mouse #: Sometimes, pursuit and escape is a long process. #* Basic Objective: Wound survivors 3 times #* Advanced Objective 1: Wound survivors 5 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Wound survivors 7 times #; Conclusion #: In this boring supervisor position, Leo Beck found fun. # Discipline #: Outside of the power vested by the law, the desire to punish others is classified as anger. #* Basic Objective: Place 2 survivors on rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 1: Place 3 survivors on rocket chairs #* Advanced Objective 2: Place 5 survivors on rocket chairs #; Conclusion #: It looked like fireworks, reminding me of some time. # Surprise #: Life needs surprises, as do games. #* Basic Objective: Hit a survivor after Transport 2 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit a survivor after Transport 3 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit a survivor after Transport 4 times #; Conclusion' #: It seems that Leo Beck's behavior has escalated, and he has become more swift and more terrible. # Blindside #: Focus is an excellent trait--for hunters, at least #* Basic Objective: Hit a moving survivor 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Hit a moving survivor 2 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Hit a moving survivor 3 times #; Conclusion #: A peculiar style of training; I do not know who it belongs to. # Unstoppable #: When your anger reaches boiling point, can anything stop you? #* Basic Objective: Destroy 1 pallet #* Advanced Objective 1: Destroy 3 pallets #* Advanced Objective 2: Destroy 5 pallets #; Conclusion #: Although these pallets are easily destroyed, they still effectively delay the pace of hunters. # The Wanderer #: I will find you. #* Basic Objective: Catch a survivor hiding in a locker 1 time #* Advanced Objective 1: Catch a survivor hiding in a locker 1 times #* Advanced Objective 2: Catch a survivor hiding in a locker 2 times #; Conclusion #: An old newspaper with a bandaged strange man in a factory that has been discontinued seems to be awkward and looks like Leo Beck. After deducing Node 10: The Wanderer, Hell Ember's Worn Clothes costume will be unlocked. Trivia * Emma Woods is his daughter. * If a puppet is thrown upward towards trees and Hell Ember teleports to it, Hell Ember will occasionally fall from the air. * Strangely, in Emma's deduction story, he has his worn outfit instead of his original outfit. * His King Arthur and Eternal King skin are a reference to British's legendary king and the Arthurian legends. * He shares the traits of The Trapper from Dead by Daylight.